List of species ideas for Jurassic World Evolution
This is the list of possible or definite creatures that might make their way into Jurassic World Evolution video game. Within summer updates or DLC. Amphibians *''Beelzebufo'' *''Crassigyrinus'' *''Diplocaulus'' *''Eryops'' *''Gastric Brooding Frog'' *''Golden Toad'' *''Mastodonsaurus'' *''Platyhystrix'' *''Prionosuchus'' Birds *''Archaeopteryx'' *''Argentavis'' *''Broad-Billed Parrot'' *''Brontornis'' *''Dodo'' *''Elephant Bird'' *''Enantiornithine'' - Based on Dinosaur Train with a beak without teeth *''Gastornis'' *''Giant Moa'' *''Great Auk'' *''Haast's Eagle'' *''Hesperornis'' *''Ichthyornis'' *''Kelenken'' *''Ornimegalonyx'' *''Passenger Pigeon'' *''Pelagornis'' *''Phorusrhacos'' *''Teratornis'' Dinosaurs *''Alioramus'' *''Amargasaurus'' *''Ampelosaurus'' *''Anzu'' *''Argentinosaurus'' *''Australovenator'' *''Callovosaurus'' *''Centrosaurus'' *''Cetiosaurus'' *''Coelophysis'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Charonosaurus'' *''Concavenator - Based on resemblance from Jurassic World Alive *''Chilesaurus'' *''Cryolophosaurus'' - Followed by the complete new continent Antarctica *''Deinocheirus'' *''Dakotadon'' - Based on its looks from the Walking with Dinosaurs documentary *''Dinheirosaurus'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Einiosaurus'' *''Edmontonia'' - Based with the resemblance from the Walking with Dinosaurs film *''Elaphrosaurus'' *''Epidexipteryx'' *''Falcarius'' *''Gigantoraptor'' *''Giraffatitan'' - Based on the Brachiosaurus from JPOG *''Gorgosaurus'' - Based with the resemblance from the Walking with Dinosaurs film *''Gastonia'' - Based on its looks from the Walking with Dinosaurs documentary'' *''Hadrosaurus'' - Based on Dinosaur Train A to Z *''Homalocephale'' *''Hypsilophodon'' *''Juravenator'' *''Kosmoceratops'' *''Lambeosaurus'' *''Megalosaurus'' *''Microceratus'' *''Microraptor'' *''Mononykus'' - Based on the resemblance from Chased by Dinosaurs *''Mussaurus'' *''Ornithomimus'' *''Oviraptor'' - Based on Dinosaur Planet *''Othnielia'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' *''Plateosaurus'' *''Protoceratops'' *''Psittacosaurus'' *''Rugops'' *''Saurolophus'' - Based also on the resemblance from Chased by Dinosaurs *''Scelidosaurus'' *''Segisaurus'' *''Sinornithosaurus'' - Based on the appearance from Dino Dana *''Tarbosaurus'' *''Tenontosaurus'' *''Teratophoneus'' *''Therizinosaurus'' *''Utahraptor - Based on the appearance from Walking with Dinosaurs documentary *''Velociraptor Mongoliensis - Comes in two variants, the scaly ones with pronated hands based on the Velociraptors from Dinosaur, and based on the real feathered Velociraptors with wings instead of pronated hands (based on Velociraptor Antirrhopus in the Djadochta Formation)'' *''Wuerhosaurus'' *''Yangchuanosaurus'' *''Yi Qi'' *''Yutyrannus'' *''Zupaysaurus'' *''Zuniceratops'' Fish *''Cephalaspis'' *''Cretoxyrhina'' *''Dunkleosteus'' *''Helicoprion'' *''Leedsichthys'' *''Leptolepis'' *''Mawsonia'' *''Megalodon'' *''Onchopristis'' *''Rhizodus'' *''Xiphactinus'' Hybrids *''Amargospinus'' *''Ankyloranodon'' *''Carnoraptor'' *''Compstegnathus'' *''Deinonycanis'' *''Dilophospinus'' *''Mammotherium'' *''Paradeinonychus'' *''Pachysaurolophus'' *''Stegospinus'' *''Tanaconda'' *''Therizinosaurotherium'' *''Tyrannops'' *''Ultimasaurus'' *''Velocirapteryx'' Invertebrates *''Arthropleura'' *''Asteroceras'' *''Jaekelopterus'' *''Meganeura'' *''Mixopterus'' *''Orthoceras'' *''Paradoxides'' *''Pulmonoscorpius'' *''Tusoteuthis'' *''Titanomyrma'' Live Food * Ant * Birds * Camel * Cattle * Chicken * Donkey * Dog * Dolphin * Duck * Goose * Horse * Krill * Llama * Mosquito * Ostrich * Plankton * Rabbit * Sheep * White Shark * Whale Shark * Yak Mammals *''Adapis - Based on the lemurs from Dinosaur'' *''Aetiocetus'' *''Ambulocetus'' *''American Lion'' *''Ancylotherium - Based on Ancylotherium from Walking with Beasts'' *''Andrewsarchus'' *''Anoplotherium'' *''Anthracotherium'' *''Atlas Bear'' *''Aurochs'' *''Basilosaurus'' *''Bluebuck'' *''Brygmophyseter'' *''Caribbean Monk Seal'' *''Cave Bear'' *''Cave Lion'' *''Camelops'' *''Cetotherium'' *''Chalicotherium - Based on Chalicotherium from Walking with Beasts'' *''Columbian Mammoth'' *''Daeodon'' *''Deinotherium'' *''Diprotodon'' *''Dire Wolf'' *''Doedicurus'' *''Dorudon - Based on Dorudon from Walking with Beasts'' *''Elasmotherium'' *''Eurhinodelphis '' *''Georgiacetus'' *''Giant Beaver'' *''Giant Bison'' *''Giant Cheetah'' *''Giant Jaguar'' *''Giant Tapir'' *''Gigantopithecus'' *''Glyptodon'' *''Hyaenodon'' *''Irish Elk'' *''Janjucetus'' *''Japanese Sea Lion'' *''Japanese Wolf'' *''Josephoartigasia'' *''Kentriodon'' *''Kutchicetus'' *''Leptictidium'' *''Livyatan'' *''Macrauchenia'' *''Maiabalaena'' *''Maiacetus'' *''Martinique Muskrat'' *''Mastodon'' *''Megacerops'' *''Megatherium'' *''Ngandong Tiger'' *''Odobenocetops'' *''Pakicetus'' *''Paraceratherium - Based on Indricotherium from Walking with Beasts'' *''Palaeotherium'' *''Propalaeotherium'' *''Platalearostrum'' *''Platybelodon'' *''Procoptodon'' *''Protocetus'' *''Pygmy Elephant'' *''Quagga'' *''Rodhocetus'' *''Sea Mink'' *''Short-Faced Bear'' *''Sivatherium'' *''Smilodon'' *''Squalodon'' *''Steller’s Sea Cow'' *''Syrian Onager'' *''Tarpan'' *''Tasmanian Tiger'' *''Thylacoleo'' *''Woolly Mammoth'' *''Woolly Rhinoceros'' Pterosaurs *''Dimorphodon - Based on its appearance from Jurassic World'' *''Geosternbergia'' *''Nyctosaurus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Pterodaustro'' *''Pterodactylus'' *''Quetzalcoatlus - Based on its looks from the Walking with Dinosaurs documentary and the 3-D Movie'' *''Rhamphorhynchus'' *''Tapejara'' *''Tropeognathus'' Reptiles *''Archelon'' *''Cryptoclidus - Based on its looks from the Walking with Dinosaurs documentary'' *''Cymbospondylus'' *''Deinosuchus'' *''Elasmosaurus'' *''Eurhinosaurus'' *''Hyperodapedon'' *''Ichthyosaurus'' *''Kronosaurus'' *''Liopleurodon'' *''Machimosaurus'' *''Megalania'' *''Megalochelys'' *''Meiolania'' *''Metriorhynchus'' *''Mixosaurus'' *''Mosasaurus'' *''Nothosaurus'' *''Ophthalmosaurus'' - Based on its looks from the Walking with Dinosaurs documentary *''Palaeophis'' *''Placodus'' *''Plesiosaurus'' *''Pliosaurus'' *''Postosuchus'' *''Plesiopleurodon'' - Based on its looks from the Walking with Dinosaurs documentary *''Quinkana'' *''Sarcosuchus'' *''Scutosaurus'' *''Shonisaurus'' *''Stenopterygius'' *''Tanystropheus'' *''Temnodontosaurus'' *''Titanoboa'' *''Tylosaurus'' Synapsids *''Cynognathus'' *''Dicynodon'' *''Diictodon'' *''Dimetrodon'' *''Edaphosaurus'' *''Inostrancevia'' *''Kannemeyeria'' *''Lycaenops'' *''Lystrosaurus'' *''Moschops'' *''Placerias'' *''Tapinocephalus'' Changes *Velociraptor has been renamed to Velociraptor Antirrhopus as a response to Velociraptor Mongoliensis being added to the game. Gallery For creatures and exhibits likley coming this year in the game. Jurassic world marine exhibit by itaylevy-dce485c.jpg|Aquarium Jurassic world aviary by itaylevy-dcfzvfp.jpg|Aviary JWE_Oviraptor.jpg|''Oviraptor'' (scaly and pronated hand variant) JWE_Therizinosaurus.png|''Therizinosaurus'' JWE Feathered Oviraptor.jpg|''Oviraptor'' (feathered and non-pronated hand variant) JWE Velociraptor Mongoliensis.png|''Velociraptor Mongoliensis'' (feathery and winged variant) Jurassic-world-evolution-5.png|''Velociraptor Mongoliensis'' (scaly and pronated-handed variant) Category:Lists Category:Species Category:Ideas Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Farm Animals Category:Birds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fish Category:Hybrids Category:Mammals Category:Reptiles Category:Synapsids Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:Zoo Animals